


Complexity

by Val_Creative



Category: Vampire Knight, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Control, Crossdressing, Crying, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events before Episode 4 of Season 1. /"I will never be satisfied."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complexity

 

 

 

_I rejected you…_

The dried walls of his throat were beginning to close up and to flex non-stop from the prickling and dull-like pain spreading where Kaname's frigid lips smothered wetly clamped onto his neck. Bubbled strings of a lustrous, dark red liquid crept down the victim's neck, budding a fleshy pink into the satin material of the white, undone shirt.

_I made you feel unwelcomed to others…_

Aido whimpered loudly, forcing his shaky, blood-soaked fingers through a mane of silky brown, holding onto his companion tighter, and spreading his bare legs wider to allow Kaname's warming stomach to cradle against him in hopes that he wouldn't pass out. Keeping him focused was the _gulping_ , _aroused_ noises coming from his dorm leader as he drank mouthful after mouthful of him. The whites of blue eyes rolled up slowly.

_I hated you…_

 

 

 

Earlier that evening, one of the baby blue, thigh-high stockings sagged an inch or two down his leg.

With such a fresh, soft color distinct against the light blonde of his hair, and with it comparatively identical to his eyes— Aido could not see himself being undesirable as he waited patiently for Kaname in the pureblood's private room. And other then the wool stockings needing correction every few minutes, he had worn only the loose-fitting open collar shirt pooling around his bare hips. His slim back against the cherry-purple, satin sheets of the mattress, knees together and feet apart, hands planted flatly to the stone ground, and slumped forward slightly— _it was best to appear vulnerable for him_.

Kaname would not touch him otherwise. Stockings were girlish. Aido naturally was not.

Yuki Cross wore stockings.

The color of a very clear aquamarine slit into a drowsy, _venomous_ line.

That mortal girl had Kaname Kuran's total attention whether or not she chose to be aware of it. What about that little creature interested him so much? Set him off to brood for the daylight hours at his curtained window, fangs sunken into his palms and fingers with dissatisfaction? What the _**hell**_ made _her_ so special?

_What am I…_

… _what am I to Kaname-sama…_

… _what am I doing here…again…_

…… _what am I…competing against……?_

So immersed in his own deplorable self-musings, he could not sense the older vampire entering the bedchamber. The same blue of the stockings widened as a simmering mixture of astonishment and fierce arousal overtook him. Callous, fluid hands skated up under the frilly hem of the shirt— and cold, glass-fingernails scraped into his chest with a single downward motion.

Reddish brown eyes stared indifferently into him.

Too used to this detached attitude before sex, Aido took the initiative by scooting closer between the other vampire's kneeling legs and groping for the first crystal button on the school uniform.

With a warning shove back, the pureblood forced Aido onto his back, climbing up over him as the other remained unresponsive and stretched out on the floor. Now feeling a bit chastised for his eagerness _(mustn't get ahead of himself, this wasn't for him)_ , the noble gazed at the ceiling mildly, numbly.

 

_I'm not stupid like Ruka…_

… _I know he will never want my blood…_

… _you do not desire something you do not need…_

…… _this is all I can do for him now…_

"A vain being, are you not?"

Scrunching his eyebrows together in a confused thread, Aido tilted his neck up, making sure to keep his mouth shut as Kaname cradled the blonde's left leg up, peeling away the stocking slowly, and asking again, "Why select this color?"

He wasn't quite sure how to respond…Aido _had_ chosen that color…but would that honest reply anger him somehow…?

Seeing that the younger would not answer immediately, Kaname dropped his hands from their position on Aido's bare leg. The nobleblood shivered— not at the lack of heat, but at the strength of the pureblood's grip suddenly around his upper arm as he forced him upright.

"Are you frightened to answer, Aido?"

"…No."

Propped up against the side of the mattress, Aido squirmed, digging his spine backwards instinctively as Kaname nosed aside his light blonde hair from his neck. His thin mouth pressed unflinchingly against the length. "Do you wish to please me?"

… _yes_."

"Then you will answer me without hesitation next time."

The noble's obedient response meant to be spoken aloud, truthfully, caught in a vulgar groan as Kaname grinded mercilessly against his exposed body. He copied the move vigorously against his secret lover, matching his groans with the low ones from the other.

Yuki Cross didn't know this side of Kaname.

At the mercy of the pureblood, somewhere while having his collar shirt ripped from the front and sliding his hands across Kaname's back, Aido was startled to feel a pinching sensation and smell his own blood. Kaname looked a little surprised himself. He licked a smudge of Aido's blood off his lips absently, staring down at the other vampire with a thorny expression. It took a moment for Aido to realize that the look was meant to be… _possibly_ …an apologetic one.

"…I don't mind." Aido insisted after an awkwardly silent moment, "Punish me however you feel is appropriate."

Though he could not see it as such, and perhaps Aido should have, Kaname warmed briefly to him, teasing in a soft deep voice, "Do you think this punishment?"

"If it will satisfy you, my Lord…"

Reddish brown eyes blinked. Perhaps irritated by his teasing being ignored, or Aido's minion mind-set growing tiresome to him, Kaname's distant manner returned to his bearing as he roughly pinned his companion's wrist down onto the floor.

"I will never be satisfied."

 

 

 

_I hate you now…_

Kaname's fangs sank deeper into his jugular, searching for a spot to consume him entirely. Lost someplace between the painful erection and the less painful bite, Aido could not find the energy to allow himself that sweet release drawing ever closer by rubbing against his lover above him or even to beg his dorm leader to do it for him. And thankfully, it did not take him much longer as the blonde vampire came to the bliss, blind and gasping and damp on the cold floor.

"Kaname…sama…"

He felt so weak… his heart gave an excruciating shudder as the other vampire took a longer drink.

Aido strained against the pureblood. "Kaname…sama…that is enough…" He panicked as another angry shudder took his system and fought harder against his hold. Aido jabbed his fingernails into Kaname's arms, digging harder into pale skin until he felt himself being released.

_More than I could ever hate you then…_

On his feet, Aido ran at a slower pace than he was at full strength. Down on the first floor of the boy's section of Moon Dormitory, Aido pushed through his bedroom door, sweating and panting and bleeding shallowly from his throat. He pushed his yellow hair from his forehead, streaking dark red into the roots and the high of his forehead.

At the sight of blood on his fingertips, a strange, gagging howl escaped his lips, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he collapsed, slumping against the wall.

_What am I…_

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Vladbride.


End file.
